


The Unfathomable Awesomeness Of The Berkian Social Order

by AshyGurl101



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, derpytoothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyGurl101/pseuds/AshyGurl101
Summary: Poor Liry just doesn't get it...
Relationships: No romance yet...





	The Unfathomable Awesomeness Of The Berkian Social Order

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea of writing HTTYD: THW from the Liry's perspective. But Homecoming came out. So I quit, as one does when they no longer like the HTTYD 'verse because they made the NightLights like they did (it's so dumb!). Anyway, I just couldn't get this little bit out of my head, so here!

"It's so beautiful," Toothless gasps in surprise. I smother the urge to laugh at his wonder.

"This cave ** - ** like bit is the ugliest part."

"It's way better than any sea stacks I've ever seen! This is amazing." He barrel rolls, still relishing the freedom he finally won from his Hiccup.

I think about the night I spent in one of Old Berk's caves and have to agree. "If you think this is impressive, wait till you see the next part." My heart flutters as I picture the awe on his face.

I lead Toothless past a waterfall and continue through a side tunnel to the glowzone, slowing so he can pull ahead of me. He stops. I hover beside him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He frowns. It has to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "I don't...shouldn't you go before me?"

I shake my head vigorously. "I'd never fly in front of the Alpha!"

He raises an ear. "Why not? I thought we decided you'd stop calling me that. I'm just Toothless." He sounds indignant.

The casualness of the Berkian social order still astounds me. "Not to everyone else, and especially not here. Most things you can or can't do depend on your ranking."

"Well, that's going to have to change. Do you have a chief?"

My turn to frown. "Um. Sort of?" When he eyes my expression suspiciously, I start panicking, thoughts spiralling around in my mind and blurting out of my mouth. "We have a, a leader of sorts, and he's an Alpha class, and he's the reason I knew you were a Night Fury, and ** — ** "

' _ Calm down _ ,' Toothless murmurs into my mind. My pulse starts to slow and my wingbeats match his. ' _ What's wrong? You're terrified of something. _ '

"I don't want you to die," I whimper.

He blinks. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting that. Hey. It'll be fine. Why would I die on you?" He moves closer to me until our wings brush.

"Challenges are to death. Please don't challenge him." My body is too hot and too cold at the same time. I feel exhausted and full of energy. I swear to Thor...

"Okay, okay," he says. "I wasn't going to interrupt anything. I don't need to fight anyone. I can be just Toothless here, too. Can't I?"

"That depends," I whisper. I need to get rid of some of this energy, so I fire at the glowzone entrance and hide the shame of my panic attack in warm invisibility.

Toothless looks around like he might hide himself. I think that would be hard to do. There's no lightning under the sea. He comes to the same conclusion and flies through.

The tightness in my throat eases as I watch him fly over to examine the glowing pillars. "This is awesome!" he hoots. Then he gasps as he catches sight of the purples and blues his body is glowing.

The heat melts off my scales. But that's okay. Now, I'm filled with a different kind of warmth. I circle around and Toothless' eyes get even bigger as he looks at me.

"This is where that FlightMare goes!" he calls up to me. "I always wondered where he went after we changed his route."

"What are you talking about? FlightMares always migrate here." I glide down and fly just behind him.

"There are lots?" I nod. Toothless accepts the fact with a shrug. "Anyway," he continues, "years ago, there used to be a FlightMare that migrated through Old Berk, but we changed the river course. It still came here?"

I blink. "You  _ interfered _ with a FlightMare path?"

He turns and looks at me. "You make that sound a lot harder than it was."

"I...even an Alpha...how?"

"FlightMares don't like multiple oddly ** - ** coloured dragons firing at them." He snorts. "Fearless, indeed."

I suddenly realise what he said. "You  _ ate _ a FlightMare's algae?"

"I was thirsty!" he protests. When I look at him, he grins sheepishly. "Also, glowing dragons are pretty cool."

I shake my head in wonder. I cannot imagine how his Hiccup lived through the teenage years. "Then come see the Seashockers charging."

I show Toothless various sights before the quartz chamber, hoping he will forget about it. However, hiding your thoughts is a lot harder than hiding your body.

"Please? I want to meet this knowledgeable elder of yours. Why don't you want to show me? Am I that embarrassing?" He looks at me with hurt in his eyes.

"It isn't that!" I rush to say. "And I have to check you in any way. I was just hoping to maybe do it later when there isn't as much traffic." 

We swing around and I lead Toothless through an opening to the quartz chamber. "Stay in the shadows," I mutter. "I don't want to start a stampede."

Toothless follows me as I circle around the edge of the huge cave. When we get to the checkpoint he yelps in surprise. "Oh my Thor!"

The Bewilderbeast looks up at us and I cringe. He stands up to look at us more closely. I know he's the largest dragon I've ever seen, but standing, I feel like a Fireworm that's about to be extinguished. He narrows his eyes at Toothless. My heart starts racing. Please don't do anything stupid.

"Hiya, Chief!" Toothless warbles with a gummy smile. It takes all my courage to not flee and take him with me.

But the Bewilderbeast falls back, spreading his wings in a deep bow. "My Lord," he whispers.

"So this is where you went. It's so cool." Toothless gestures to the crystal throne.

Chief looks down. "It belongs to you, King. I surrender to your will."

Toothless looks confused. "You can stand up again."

"I stand down and give all authority of the Hidden World to you. I have no intention of challenging your might."

"What?" Toothless frowns, thinking. "Oh... you mean that? That was ages ago. And it wasn't even you! We can be friends, right?" He looks hopefully at the Bewilderbeast.

The huge grey dragon screws his forehead in confusion. "You aren't going to exile me?"

Toothless shakes his head vigorously. "No! Why would I? You seem to be fine where you are. Better than I would be doing, anyway."

"Excuse me, sir?" I stick my paw in the middle of the conversation. "Can I please check in? One resident and one visitor."

I shouldn't have interrupted, but it would be better for everyone if this conversation was continued in private. Also, Toothless has to be crowned. 

The Bewilderbeast, evidently listening to my thoughts, nods at me. "Of course. Welcome home. I'll make preparations here for the crowning. Why don't you two take a chamber up there? You have tasks of your own, I think."

I remember the last time we tried to dance and nod. "Thank you!" Toothless chirps. I fly up and Toothless follows me. "What did he mean?" he asks when we're out of hearing range.

"Your crowning," I explain, "happens tomorrow morning. I have the night to teach you to dance. I don't think many will like the Berkian Spaz."

"My what?"

"Were you listening?" When he nods with obvious confusion, I laugh. I feel lighter than air. "This is all under your command, now. Come."

I fly into a quartz cave. It is way bigger than any I've ever stayed in. This is where high ** - ** class dragons live. I look at Toothless and see we have matching expressions. We both laugh. I flick him with my tail and bound deeper.

"Toothless!"

He runs up behind me and says, "What is it?"

"This has  _ multiple caves _ ! Do you have any idea how high a ranking you need to live here?"

He shakes his head and walks into one. "How high?"

"I don't even know!" I squeal jubilantly. "This is so special."

"There are huge mushrooms on the floor," he points out. "Gross."

"Really!?" I run past him and jump up and down on one. "Oh, they're so soft! If I slept on the floor, I would  _ totally _ use one of these."

"You're meant to sleep on them?" Toothless grimaces and nudges one. His expression changes from distaste to surprise. "Actually, these are pretty cool. I dibs this one!"

"Oh, no you don't! I am the mushroom queen!" I jump off my mushroom, trying to land on Toothless'. Instead, I bounce off both and cannon into him. He squawks and we both roll across the floor, laughing.

"Your majesty," Toothless burbles from underneath me, "those mushrooms need better training. I'll see to it right away."

We both get up and I nudge his side with my wing. "You're not sleeping anytime soon, Mister." He gives me a look and I smile innocently.

"You have a dance to learn."

**Author's Note:**

> Some people may notice that the Liry doesn't have a name. I did it mostly for canonical purposes (which is code for I don't know her name and I don't want to get it wrong), but also to see if I could write it like that. It was interesting...


End file.
